Mafia love
by Baka-Yohko
Summary: Yuya est une livreuse connue, et les marchandises qu'elle livre ne sont pas toujours très légale. Les aléas de la vie d'une convoyeuse renomée...CHAPITRE TROIS, QUATRE ET CINQ! YuyaXKyo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre un: Une livreuse dans la ville.

Yuya Shiina effectua un périlleux dérapage contrôlé à 180° et se gara impeccablement sur la place de parking libre qu'elle convoitait. Ignorant la petite plaque plaquée or visée sur le mur d'un blanc lumineux, elle se pencha pour se saisir de sa trousse à maquillage. Elle le vérifia distraitement sur le rétroviseur ainsi que sa coiffure, réajusta sa minijupe et, perchée sur ses hauts-tallons, gravit avec assurance le perron qui menait l'intérieur du plus grand cabinet d'avocat de tout Tokyo. Le sol, marbré, rutilait, preuve qu'il était entretenu avec assiduité. Une jeune femme derrière un guichet l'accueillit avec gentillesse et efficacité, et la redirigea au trente-cinquième étage. Une secrétaire BCBG la fit patienter dans une salle annexe très luxueuse.

"C'est tellement chic que ça en deviendrait de mauvais goût".

Elle soupesa une fois de plus l'épais dossier qu'elle transportait. Le scellé rouge attisait la curiosité de tous les gens qui passaient et si Yuya n'était pas catégorique sur les règles de travail, elle l'aurait aussi été tenté de découvrit ce qu'il renfermait. Mais dans ce cas, elle ne serait pas la meilleur livreuse de la ville et de ses environs. En temps que telle, elle se devait de respecter un certain standing. Par contre remarqua t-elle avec une moue de dégoût et en fixant le cadrant de sa montre, son client et elle n'avaient décidément pas les mêmes valeurs. La ponctualité est la politesse des rois, dit-on.

Et bien Monsieur Hino était un sacré rustre.

Elle attendit encore un quart d'heure avant qu'on ne se décide à l'introduire. La secrétaire s'excusa comme si c'était de sa faute et l'abandonna devant une porte en bois noir laquée et marquée du nom de son client après l'avoir priée d'attendre un peu. Entrouverte, elle laissait entendre la conversation téléphonique de l'avocat.

-Et dites à cette Ally MCBeal d'aller se faire voir!

Yuya eut un tic qui agita méchament le coin de sa lèvre droite.

"De nouveau tombée sur un macho sans cervelle, quelle joie."

Le bruit caractéristique du combiné qu'on raccroche violement arriva à elle et elle frappa rapidement avant de rentrer et de se planter en face de Monsieur Hino. D'âge mûr, le crâne dégarni, la bedaine enserrée dans un splendide costume hors de prix, il eut un grand sourire en la voyant débarquer. Il griffonna quelque chose sur un bloc note et se leva pour lui serrer la main plus longtemps que nécessaire, si bien que Yuya du presque la lui arracher pour la récupérer. Sans mot dire, elle lui fourra le dossier dans les pattes.

-Merci beaucoup, vraiment merci, vous me sortez une sacrée épine du pied.

-C'est mon travail, monsieur, répondit-elle laconiquement.

Il se dirigea vers un tableau particulièrement hideux, qu'il avait certainement choisi lui-même, contrairement à ses habits, et le fit pivoter pour dévoiler un coffre high-tech.

"Cliché".

Une fois le code introduit et la lourde porte ouverte, il déposa précieusement le dossier et récupéra une enveloppe volumineuse. Yuya ne se donna même pas la peine de recompter ses honoraires, par contre elle glissa soigneusement son reçu dans sa poche intérieure. Reconduite par Hino jusqu'à l'ascenseur, elle s'apprêta à repartir quand l'avocat lui saisit le poignet. Yuya se retint, avec difficulté, de lui faire une prise de judo qui l'aurait envoyé embrasser le plancher, et se borna à l'écouter avant de mettre à exécution ses menaces mentales.

-Ha, Mademoiselle Shiina, que diriez-vous d'un dîner ce soir rien que tous les deux?

Hino semblait très sûr de lui et de sa réponse affirmative, car il lui proposait cela alors que beaucoup d'employés stationnaient dans le couloir. La livreuse se força à lui faire un charmant sourire avant de donner une secousse sèche sur son poignet pour faire lâcher prise à Hino.

-Même pas en rêve.

La mâchoire à terre, l'avocat n'entendit pas les subtils ricanements venant des employés et de sa propre secrétaire. Yuya ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en lui faisant un gentil "coucou" de la main, en guise d'adieux.

En sortant de l'immeuble, elle se félicita d'avoir envoyé bouler ce parasite et elle sortit ses clefs pour déverouiler l'alarme de sa décapotable. Elle sauta dedans, balança sa veste sur la banquette arrière et mit le contact. Un tour de volant plus tard, et elle se retrouva sur le chemin de sa maison. Du Blur et du Nickleback couvrirent bientôt le sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles.

Rendue dans le paisible quartier pavillonnaire où elle résidait, elle baissa le son, sauf lorsqu'elle passa devant chez sa vieille pie de voisine. Sortant de son garage, elle envoya un baiser fictif à son bolide et glissa la clé dans la serrure de la porte de la maison. Les dernières notes d'une chanson de Hoobastank résonnèrent un instant avant de mourir définitivement. Pas vraiment intriguée, Yuya monta à pas de loup au premier étage et colla son oreille contre une porte couverte d'autocollant de toutes les couleurs et d'un "no disturb" d'hôtel sur la poignée. Une litanie constituée de "allez, allez, vas-y" frénetiques et de "bip, bip" filtrait malgré l'épaisseur de la porte. Aussi, prit-elle un plaisir sadique à revenir au rez-de-chaussée et à s'approcher du disjoncteur comme un vautour rôde autour d'un cadavre encore chaud. Un petit silence retentit dans la grande maison puis vite suivit d'un cri de désespoir et d'ultime souffrance. S'il ne s'était pas s'agit de son frère, Yuya aurait pu croire qu'un éléphant en furie descendait les marches à toutes vitesse.

Tapie dans l'ombre, Yuya attendit que sa proie soit dos à elle pour le surprendre. Le jeune garçon s'arrachait les cheveux, ne sachant pas comment remettre l'appareil en marche.

-Sasuuukkkeeee, commença t-elle d'une voix douce et aimante.

Le concerné fit un saut comique de trois mètres de haut et se retourna lentement, pour retarder au maximum de se trouver face à face avec sa sœur adorée. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres soudainement détachées et dansa d'un pied à l'autre.

-Tu...heu…rentre tôt, aujourd'hui, nee-san. Tu ne devinera jamais, il y a eu une grève surprise et…

-Surprise, depuis deux jours? coupa t-elle sèchement.

C'est le temps qui lui avait fallu pour effectuer la livraison de Hino. Et bien sûr, cette petite peste en avait profité.

-Heu...

-Ton professeur principal m'a appelé ce matin. Il m'a aimablement signalé que tu n"était pas venu en cour depuis Lundi. Nous sommes mercredi. Explications. Maintenant.

-Je...n'en ai pas.

-Biiiiien, on réglera ça plus tard, j'ai, ou plutôt nous, avons rendez-vous avec Monsieur Taihaku cet après-midi à cinq heure trente. Je viendrais te chercher à la sortie de la classe. Dépêche-toi de filler au collège ou je t'y envoie moi-même à coup de pied au derche.

-Vi, fit-il, penaud.

Un instant plus tard, il était en uniforme et enfilait à moitié ses chaussure pour prendre la chemin de l'école dare-dare. Yuya soupira et se vautra élégamment sur le canapé en cuir du salon et ne bougea pas pendant au moins dix minutes. Puis, retrouvant l'usage de ses membres, elle poussa la table basse à côté, souleva une latte branlante et lâcha l'enveloppe remplit de billets qu'elle avait reçue en salaire.

-J'irai à la banque plus tard.

Retourna à l'étage, elle sema ses fringues dans le couloir, déjà nue avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Elle ne quitta le jet d'eau bienfaiteur que longtemps après y être entrée. Elle récupéra quelques vêtements propres dans un tas de sa chambre et s'habilla sans volonté. Retrouvant le confort du canapé, elle étala son équipement et entreprit de nettoyer son arme, un splendide 454 Casull. Yuya avait toujours eu une facilité déconcertante avec les pistolets. Elle avait voulue se construire une salle de tir dans le sous-sol, mais avec l'arrivé de Sasuke, cela avait finalement été impossible. Leurs parents étaient décédés dans un accident de la route trois ans auparavant, et seuls Sasuke avait été retrouvé vivant, mais était resté prostré plusieurs mois. Il avait attendu les secours trois heures durant lesquelles il était resté conscient, témoin malgré lui de l'atrocité des blessures de son père et de sa mère. Petit génie, son absence au collège ne l'avait pas trop inquiété, d'autant plus qu'il connaissait le programme quasiment par cœur, ainsi une ceux de quatrième et de troisième. Mais c'était un inconditionnel des jeux vidéos et pouvait passer des journées dessus sans décrocher.

Il ne savait pas ce que faisait sa sœur, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire.

Quand la convoyeuse eut fini de récurer son arme, il était presque cinq heures vingt. Elle enfila un jean moins usé et un haut un peu plus classe, histoire de ne pas faire honte à son frangin et démarra en quart de trombe en direction du collège privé où il étudiait.

Elle arriva avant la sonnerie, aussi fit-elle un petit tour dans l'établissement. Arrivant devant la porte de la salle de son frère, elle s'adossa au mur et prit son mal en patience.

Les élèves sortirent un à un dès que la cloche sonna et elle agrippa Sasuke par le col de sa veste pour le traîner vers le bureau de son professeur, passant outre ses jérémiades continuelles. Disparaissant dans le coude d'un couloir, les camarades de Sasuke regardaient encore a direction qu'ils avaient empruntés quelques minutes plus tard. L'un d'entre eux siffla, résumant l'idée générale.

-Fiiiiuuuuu, elle est vachement bonne sa sœur!

-suite au chapitre deux: "Mon oncle, cet homme au sourire si doux"-


	2. Chapter 2

.Mafia Love.

Reviews:

Lady Killer: Si tu veux tout savoir, Kyo arrive au chapitre trois et Sasuke est diablement mignon avec un uniforme .

Kaory: Merci bicoup!

0

o

0

chapitre deux: "Mon oncle, cet homme au sourire si doux".

Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Monsieur Taihaku était un très bon professeur.

Et si son apparence massive impressionait ses interlocuteurs la première fois, elle s'avérait cacher un cœur d'or. Il adorait les enfants et était capable de faire des miracles pour les rendre heureux. Et à force de rencontres, lui et Yuya étaient devenus très bons amis.A l'immense désespoir de Sasuke qui les voyait discuter quotidiennement avec appréhension. Une bonne trentaine de minutes passa et les deux Shiina sortirent enfin, l'un plus dépité que l'autre.

-Bien, fit Yuya d'un ton plat.

Le chemin du retour se déroula dans un silence de mort et, bien que Sasuke souhaita quelque part qu'il se prolonge encore longtemps, ce ne fut pas le cas. La porte à peine refermée, Yuya toisa son frère du regard et mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Interdiction de sortie, de jeux divers et variés, de télé et tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à de l'amusement. Pigé?

-Mouis, articula anxieusement le plus jeune, apréhendant ce qui allait suivre.

-Et ça pendant...un mois. Dans ta chambre.

Sasuke soupira intérieurement, soulagé. Ca aurait pu être pire, bien pire. Il s'exécuta et un faible claquement annonça la fermeture de sa porte, en haut. Yuya leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça?

Allant se chercher une boisson fraîche, elle dépassa le calendrier. Elle recula lentement et posa son regard, les yeux écarquillés. Elle jura dans une demi-douzaine de langue et fonça se poster au bas de l'escalier.

-CHANGEMENT DE PLAN, SASUKE! ON VA CHEZ TONTON! braya t-elle, horrifiée d'avoir zappé l'invitation à manger de son oncle.

Elle attrapa ses clés de voiture tandis que Sasuke descendait en quatrième vitesse.

Le moteur de la Ferrari n'eut pas le loisir de refroidir. Leur oncle habitait dans une maison traditionnelle, annexe à un dojo de kendo qu'il gérait aussi. Il avait toujours tenu à un cadre de vie assez tranquille pour sa fille et lui.

-On y est, annonça Yuya en exécutant son créneau d'une main de maître.

-Tu sais si elle sera là?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Mince!

Sasuke descendit néanmoins de voiture et courut sauter dans les bras de son oncle.

-Tonton Muramasa!

-Bonjour Sasuke, tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois! S'exclama l'adulte en le serrant affectueusement, puis reprit en rigolant, après un regard à sa nièce. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais comme bêtise?

-Comment tu as fait pour savoir ça?

Sasuke avait l'impression récurrente que son oncle pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens…

-C'est peut-être parce que tu passe tes journées et tes nuits à en faire, proposa une voix bien connue de Sasuke.

-Tokito, tu as définitivement un don de voyance, affirma Yuya en allant embrasser sa cousine adorée.

-Tu veux encore que je te tire les cartes? rigola cette dernière.

-La dernière fois à suffit, merci! pouffa Yuya, hilare.

La fille adoptive de Muramasa avait elle aussipoussée comme une plante. De la petite fille hargneuse qui répondait à chaque défi par un coup de pied bien placé, elle s'était métamorphosée en splendide jeune femme qui mettait la pâtée au sabre à tous les prétendants assez fou pour se risquer à la courir de trop près. Ses cheveux toujours à moitié ébouriffés étaient pour une fois assagis à grands renforts de laque. Un joli kimono bleu-vert la mettait particulièrement en valeur.

-Nya nya nya, bêtifia Sasuke en lui tirant la langue.

-Hahaha, rit Muramasa, c'est bon de vous avoir ici. Mais je vous propose plutôt d'aller vous installer, nous allons bientôt manger.

Sasuke eut des petites étoiles dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas que sa sœur cuisinait mal...enfin si...mais…Muramasa était un vrai cordon bleu, aussi se précipita t-il à l'intérieur sous les rires des hôtes.

-Je dois me sentir vexée, là? demanda ironiquement Yuya.

0o0

-Qu'est-ce que c'est bon! s'extasia Sasuke, en se retenant se lécher les plats.

Muramasa sourit paisiblement et hocha la tête pour accepter le compliment. Tokito reposa ses baguettes et se gratta la joue en réfléchissant. Son visage s'éclaira et elle claqua des doigts, signe que sa réflexion était arrivée à terme.

-Hey, ça te dirait un partie de go? suggéra t-elle à son cousin, sachant éperdument qu'il ne refuserait jamais un défi venant d'elle.

-Quand tu veux, où tu veux, s'écria t-il, les yeux flamboyants.

Les deux plus jeunes de la famille quittèrent la pièce pour une bataille gagnée d'avance.

-Il ne marche pas, il courre, railla Yuya en désignant son frère qui disparaissait.

-Disons qu'il a un bon esprit de compétition...

-Mouais.

-Yuya, commença Muramasa avant de vérifier qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait dans les parages, j'ai un travail pour toi.

Son oncle avait été le premier à connaître ses petites occupations. On ne pouvait rein lui cacher et il avait passé toute une journée à lui tirer subtilement les vers du nez. Comment voulez-vous avoir des secrets avec quelqu'un comme ça?

-Il s'agirait de livrer un sabre auquel je tiens beaucoup à un ami.

-Un sabre? De ta collection? Je croyais que tu y tenait trop pour t'en séparer. C'est un que tu as fabriqué?

-Non, celui-là est d'un de mes ancêtres.

-Raison de plus, rétorqua t-elle.

-Yuya, s'il te plait.

La jeune femme se tut immédiatement lorsqu'elle capta le ton fatigué de son oncle. Il n'était quand même pas malade?

-Voici l'heure, l'endroit et la date du rendez-vous avec lui, dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier blanc, et , alors qu'elle se préparait déjà à se lever, ajouta, oh, et une dernière chose.

-Quoi donc?

-Il n'aime pas les retards. Alors..

-Tu me connais, fit Yuya en posant la main sur la porte en papier.

-Justement, sourit Muramasa avec un sourire chafouin à peine dissimulé.

-Hey!

0

o

0

-Suite au chapitre trois: "Le hasard fait bien les choses".


	3. Chapter 3

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'en profite pour mettre toutes mes fics (ou presque) à jour. Ca fait un sacré morceau à lire, je sais, mais je doute que beaucoup de gens se plaignent.

Reviews :

Lady Killer : Je crois qu'on aimerait tous avoir Taihaku en prof, mais malheureusement, il n'existe que dans nos têtes. Snirf.

Kaoru : Pour être explosif, ça l'est !

Beverly : J'espère que mes fics t'auront donné l'envie de continuer sdk, ça en vaut vraiment la peine.

0

0

O

.Mafia Love.

Chapitre trois: « Le hasard fait bien les choses».

Yuya posa la moto qu'elle avait louée contre un mur et attacha l'antivol en un temps record. Son oncle lui avait bien conseillée d'être à l'heure, le type n'étant pas un rigolo. Elle ne comptait pas l'être, mais les embouteillages à Shibuya ne se prévoient pas, et elle avait du rivaliser de ruses pour arriver à l'heure dite. Déjà. Ensuite elle avait lutté pour éviter les patrouilles de police qui auraient trouvé louche qu'elle se balade en pleine ville avec un sabre géant caché dans un étui à canne à pêche. Le café du rendez-vous était coincé entre deux boutiques de vêtements à la mode et par certains endroits la façade tombait en morceaux. On se pouvait se demander comment il arrivait à subsister dans un coin comme ça.  
La jeune livreuse poussa timidement la porte tandis qu'une petite cloche suspendue avertissait le barman de sa présence. La vingtaine de poivrot se retourna pour la lorgner mais abandonna en apercevant le regard mauvais qu'elle leur lança. Prévoyante, elle avait optée pour la simplicité. Jean et haut bleu simple.   
Dans un coin, un homme déchirait méticuleusement un carton de bière pour tromper l'ennui. Un catogan retenait ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière, malgré quelques mèches rebelles qui réussissaient à échapper à son emprise. Une chemise blanche entrouverte ne cachait rien de sa fine musculature et de sa gorge pâle. Néanmoins, ce qui frappa le plus Yuya ce fut ses magnifiques yeux bruns chaud. 

"C'est ce qu'on appelle un BCBG: beau cul, beau gosse". 

Yuya s'accorda une seconde pour remettre ses idées dans l'ordre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on avait la chance de travailler pour un canon pareil. Elle prit une grosse respiration de se dirigea à grands pas à sa table et réquisitionna d'office la chaise d'en face.

-J'attends déjà quelqu'un, mademoiselle, fit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Je sais, une vodka pour moi, apostropha t-elle un serveur.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil stupéfait.

-Je ne voyais pas Muramasa demander à une femme de venir pour ce genre de travail.

-Muramasa est mon oncle et s'il m'a envoyé et pas quelqu'un d'autre, c'est qu'il sait de quoi je suis capable et qu'il a confiance en moi.

Le grand inconnu eut rire de gorge qui donna des frisson à la jeune femme.

" 'tain, cette vodka, ils attendent quoi pour me la servir? Un accord de la Sainte Vierge en cinq exemplaires?

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, renverse le sur la table et emballe-le!" brayèrent les hormones en cœur.

"Le travail, Yuya, le travail" entonnèrent la raison et les neurones.

"Ho, mais foutez-lui la paix, pour une fois qu'elle se trouve un mec potable" grognèrent les première.

"Pense au gros porc de mercredi en string!"suggèrent les secondes. 

"Hey, pas question, c'est déloyal !"

"Le porc en string léopard" reprirent fermement la raison et les neurones en étouffant insidieusement les hormones". 

Yuya pâlit nettement, ce qui interloqua son vis-à-vis, et son verre d'alcool ne fit pas un pli. Le jeune homme siffla en voyant la descente de la livreuse. Il sourit lorsqu'elle reposa son verre et hocha de la tête pour la saluer.

-Enchanté, dit-il, Mibu Kyo.

"Joli nom".

-De même. Shiina Yuya. Voilà la marchandise, vous pouvez vérifier. 

Alors qu le dénommé Kyo avait saisit le sabre et allait pour l'examiner, trois hommes en costume noir firent irruption dans le café, visiblement animés d'intentions violentes. La jeune femme les observa du coin de l'œil puis revenant à Kyo, comptant lui demander ce qu'il voulait faire.  
Mais elle ne pu réaliser ses projets. Un index se glissa sous son menton et sans qu'elle pu faire quoique ce soit, des lèvres insolentes se pressèrent contre les siennes. 

"Yattttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" hurlèrent de joie les hormones, en débouchant le champagne.

Appréciant sans complexes le baiser, Yuya fut déçue lorsque Kyo la quitta soudainement pour prendre la sortie de secours.  
Sortie à son tour, alors qu'elle enfourchait sa moto, Yuya scruta les environ, recherchant un beau brun avec un catogan.

"Il est sûrement déjà loin", se résigna t-elle.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle conduisit machinalement pendant une demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à un carrefour.  
Démarrant sur les chapeaux de roue, elle faillit renverser un individu qui traversait la chaussée à ce moment là. Elle dut faire un écart pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans. Tombée sur le bitume, la personne se relevait avec difficulté. Morte de honte et d'inquiétude, elle se précipita pour l'y aider.  
La victime, un séduisant jeune homme, avait juste un peu de mal à tenir debout et une vilaine égratignure s'étendait sur son bras gauche. Yuya sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine quand elle vit que les yeux du châtain étaient clos.

-Kami-sama, vous…vos yeux!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est de naissance, la rassura t-il. C'est surtout de ma faute, je pensais pouvoir arriver de l'autre côté avant que les voitures ne redémarrent.

Sakajiwa Akira était psychiatre dans un quartier proche de celui où habitait Yuya. Il venait juste de finir ses études et ne s'était installé que depuis un mois à Tokyo. Pour se faire pardonner, elle le reconduit chez lui. En échange il lui offrit sa carte de visite avec ses coordonnées personnelles. Au cas ou, avait-il ajouté. Ne sachant pas si c'était du lard ou du cochon, elle l'avait quand même acceptée.

Rentrée chez elle, elle balança ses pompes au diable et plongea sur le canapé, rituel qu'elle observait scrupuleusement tous les soirs.  
Elle farfouilla dents sa poche arrière et en extirpa son fidèle portable. Elle pianota une série de touche puis entendit le "biiip, biiiip" caractéristique des attentes téléphoniques. On décrocha et Yuya cru qu'elle avait un zombi à l'autre bout du fil.

-S'il est moins de trois heures de l'après-midi, qui que vous soyez, vous êtes officiellement mort.

-Tigrounet, c'est Yuya. 

-Ha? Salut ma belle, il est quelle heure?…viens ici, saloperie de réveil…Ho mer..

Un bruit de chute d'un corps d'environ soixante kilos retentit dans l'appareil et Yuya se retint de pouffer. Son ami était vraiment une loque quand il se réveillait.

-Ma mère va me tuer si je l'appelle pas!…Chiotte. Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? 

-J'ai rencontré un garçon.

-Grompf, grommela le meilleur ami de la convoyeuse. Et alors? C'est des histoires de bonne femme, tout ça. Appelle donc plutôt Mahiro.

-Rappelle-moi qui d'entre vous a une collection de shojo sous le lit de sa piaule?

-….Je te hais.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu pourrais me trouver des infos sur lui?

-Pfff, vas-y, j'suis blindé. C'est quoi son joli nom, à notre Don Juan national?

-Mibu Kyo. Grand, beau, ténébreux, cheveux longs noirs, et…il embrasse comme un dieu.

-Je crois pas que le dernier point soit recensé comme une caractéristique sur le site de la CIA.

En effet, Tigre Rouge n'était pas seulement le meilleur amie et confident de Yuya, il était aussi et surtout le plus grand hacker de tout Tokyo. Lorsqu'elle avait un problème, c'était toujours à lui qu'elle s'adressait.

-Alors…Mibu….Kyo, je l'ai. Chef du gang des sacré du ciel, crée il y a peu, aucune donnée personnelle.

-Rien?

-Rien, nothing, nada, que-dalle. Par contre, j'ai quelque chose sur ses sous-fifres. Tu veux?

-Envoie.

Yuya mit en route son propre ordinateur et ouvrir sa boîte mail où un petit gift de lapin rose se dandinait pour lui signaler qu'elle avait un message. Quatre photos étaient jointes ainsi qu'un court paragraphe pour chacun.

La première présentait un homme massif, une vrai montagne en tenue de bagnard, qui tentait d'encastrer sa plaque d'immatriculation de prisonnier dans la tête du premier des douze gardiens qui le retenaient à grand peine. Date Masamune, incarcéré pour avoir traversé la ville de Mexico en tank et avoir voulu faire sauter la marie avec un obus de 40.

La seconde montrait deux personnes en train de se faire embarquer dans une fourgonnette de police. Un blond au regard vide, Mibu Hotaru, interpellé pour avoir mis volontairement le feu avec son briquet à l'uniforme d'un policier en service, ayant déjà des antécédents pyromanes, et son frère, au cheveux étrangement argentés, Mibu Shinrei, accusé de complicité involontaire. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cessé de crier son innocence. 

Ensuite venait Mitarai Akari. Jeune médecin au profil androgyne et à la crinière rose, interpellé par les forces de l'ordre de Moscou pour atteinte à la pudeur et exhibitionnisme. C'est tout ce qu'il y avait marqué pour lui. 

Yuya se demanda un instant comment son oncle, un homme aussi intègre, pouvait fréquenter des gens…comme ça.   
En même temps, il la fréquentait aussi, donc elle n'avait rien à dire.  
La dernière, était prise en camera cachée. Une tête familière à Yuya s'afficha sur l'écran. Le commentaire balaya tous ses doutes. Sakajiwa Akira, résident à Tokyo, bras droit du chef de l'organisation.  
Ben tiens donc.

-C'est une belle galerie de monstres, ton affaire, marmonna Tigre. Comment est-ce que tu arrive à te fourrer en permanence dans des histoires comme ça?

-Malédiction ancestrale, marmonna Yuya. Enfin, …je ne risque plus d'en entendre parler, maintenant. 

Pourtant, Yuya avait tort.

0

O

0

-Suite au chapitre quatre: "Des retrouvailles plus qu'inattendues".


	4. Chapter 4

.Mafia Love.

0

O

0

Chapitre quatre: Retrouvailles plus qu'inattendues.

Yuya serra dans son poing crispé une petite carte blanche puis gara sa Ferrari là où on ne pourrait pas la voir depuis la route principale. Dans son demi-sommeil, Sasuke gémissait des propos incompréhensibles. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le cala comme elle put pour éviter qu'il s'appuie sur son épaule blessée. Sa chemise se teintait peu à peu de sang et le collégien en perdait aussi, même si c'était à moindre mesure.  
Elle couru jusqu'au porche de l'immeuble où elle rechercha fébrilement un certain nom sur la liste des interphones. Elle appuya longtemps sur celui qu'elle choisit et déchira en attendant une partie de sa chemise pour l'appuyer sur la blessure de Sasuke.  
Une voix ensommeillée brisa le silence de la nuit.

-Mouis?

-Akira, c'est Yuya, il faut que vous me laissiez monter, c'est urgent.

-….C'est surtout un peu tard pour une consultation, vous ne croyez pas? 

-Écoutez, des mafieux sont venu mettre ma maison à sac et on essayé de nous tuer et je vous signale gentiment que c'est de votre faute. Mon frère se vide de son sang, et 'ai une balle de 9mm dans l'épaule! Alors si vous ne voulez pas avoir de morts, et sur la conscience et sur votre perron, je vous conseille vivement de nous ouvrir!

Yuya s'arrêta de respirer, comme il se taisait.

-…Cinquième étage, couloir de gauche, je vous attends.

Yuya soupira de soulagement et entrouvrit de l'épaule qui était saine, la porte d'entrée qui s'était débloquée. Elle se traîna jusqu'à l'ascenseur, tentant de ne pas mettre du sang partout sur le sol, et dedans, elle repositionna Sasuke, lui caressa le front, écartant une mèche collée par la sueur.  
Elle allait avoir des choses à lui expliquer.  
Akira prit Sasuke dans ses bras quand ils arrivèrent au bon étage et il la mena dans son appartement. C'était grand et décoré avec goût. Un diplôme trônait au dessus de la cheminée, côtoyant quelques cadres de photo de sa promotion. Il déposa soigneusement l'adolescent sur le divan qui lui servait pour ses consultations et sortit d'on ne sait où une trousse de premiers secours.  
Il disposa une série de bandes et de compresse puis nettoya l'entaille du bras de Sasuke.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on enseignait ce genre de chose en psycho.

-Mieux vaut être polyvalent, expliqua t-il calmement.

Ayant fini avec son frère, il allait demandé, gêné, à Yuya de retirer son haut pour s'occuper d'elle quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentie dans le salon. Akira se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour aller ouvrir, les laissant seuls. Assise sur un canapé à côté, Yuya prit un linge qu'elle trempa dans une petite bassine pour venir la tamponner sur le visage de son frère. Elle espérait qu'il ne refasse pas la même réaction que trois ans plus tôt. Si il retombait dans son mutisme à cause d'elle, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-Si je repensait te revoir ici.

Yuya se retourna et vit Kyo, accoudé au chambranle de la porte du salon, Akira derrière. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et un long manteau en cuir sombre lui battait les mollets. Yuya fit taire les petites voix qui se battaient dans la tête.

-Et moi donc.

Akira agita son portable pour réclamer son attention.

-J'ai aussi appelé votre oncle au cas où, il ne devrait donc pas tarder à arriver, fit-il pendant que ce dernier piochait quelques compresses dans la boîte.

Yuya voulut remercier l'aveugle, mais son reste de chemise passa au-dessus de ses yeux, lui coupant momentanément la parole.  
Se retrouvant en soutien-gorge devant un Kyo imperturbable, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'agonir des pires injures qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle se retrouva sur le ventre, sur le canapé. Akira, gêné, avait disparu dans la cuisine et ne semblait pas vouloir venir à son secours. Elle s'inquiéta sérieusement quand elle le vit passer une petite pince sous la flamme de son briquet. Elle serra les dents à s'en exploser l'émail quand cette dernière plongea dans la chaire pour saisir la balle qui y était enfoncée. Des petites étoiles dansèrent devant elle et la force du regard noir qu'elle envoya à Kyo en fut nettement affectée. Un petit "poïng" l'avertit que la balle se trouvait maintenant dans une coupelle en métal au lieu de son corps. Retrouvant assez de forces, elle se releva et assena la plus belle gifle de sa vie à Kyo.  
Presque choqué, il la regarda, les sourcils haussés. 

-Anesthésiant, c'est dans ton vocabulaire? Barbare! 

Il se frotta machinalement la joue.

-Je croyais que tu étais une pro?

-Et bien, j'ai un scoop pour toi: je suis tellement douée que j'arrive à ne pas prendre de balle à chaque tournant de rue, incroyable, non?

Kyo grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et reprit son travail en faisant néanmoins plus attention à la blessure. Il positionna la compresse et se mit à passer les bandes par-dessus pour la faire tenir.

"Quel crétin, imbécile, baka, taré, et j'en passe des meilleures…mine de rien il a quand même les mains douces….arg! Baka, baka, baka!…si douces…comme ses lèvr….ARGGG!"

Yuya soupira de soulagement quand Kyo se releva, signe qu'il avait terminé son office. Elle contempla un instant son lambeau de chemise. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre ça…mais c'était hors de question de rester en sous-tif sous le nez de l'autre pervers. Un objet volant non identifié atterrit sans douceur sur son visage et, après l'y avoir ôté, elle reconnut le T-shirt noir de Kyo. Kyo qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos, ses longues mèches de cheveux découvrant quelques centimètres carrés de celui-ci. Yuya sourit, et c'est bien parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, et enfila le vêtement malgré son impossibilité de trop bouger son épaule.  
Un petit silence régna dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée claque et que Tokito lui saute dessus, évitant de justesse sa blessure, et ne la fasse s'étaler sur le canapé. Elle couina une série de propos incompréhensible tandis que Muramasa saluait chaleureusement Kyo.

-Chère cousine, tu as vraiment des choses à m'expliquer, s'exclama t-elle, déjà…

La convoyeuse s'attendait à une litanie de reproches qui ne seraient qu'un avant goût de ce qu'elle aurait avec Sasuke. Mais elle fut sauvée par le gong. 

-Ha, Muramasa, Akira, qui voulait l'accueillir avec tout le respect dû, avant de s'interrompre, la bouche ouverte.

Il regardait Tokito.

Qui le regardait avec la même expression.

Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre…

0

O

0

-suite au prochain chapitre-


	5. Chapter 5

.Mafia Love.

Chapitre cinq: Mafia love.

Kami-sama savait comment, Akira avait trouvé le moyen de tous les caser dans son appartement. Sasuke, toujours en train de patauger dans la choucroute avait été déménagé dans la chambre d'Akira, en même temps que ce dernier et Tokito. Ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas une seconde lâchés du regard de toute la soirée, sous l'œil bienveillant et ravis de Muramasa, aux anges. Les autres étaient répartis dans le salon, le canapé ayant été concédé à Yuya.  
A l'extinction des feux, la jeune livreuse se blottit contre le cuir chaud du sofa et ferma les yeux pour trouver le sommeil malgré le douleur lancinante de son épaule.  
Quelque chose bougea à côté d'elle et Yuya reconnu sans peine Kyo. Il s'installa à même le sol, contre l'accoudoir. Il bougea un moment puis devint totalement silencieux.  
"C'est ça, blaireau, reste par terre! Avec un peu de chance t'attrapera la crève" songea avec satisfaction Yuya.  
…Avant de se souvenir qu'il était encore torse nu sous son manteau parce qu'il lui avait donné son T-Shirt.  
….  
Grompf.  
D'un mouvement de rein, elle fit tomber l'une de ses couvertures en grognant deux mots indistincts mais qui pouvait être interprétés comme "attraper froid, espèce de crétin".  
Kyo sourit dans le noir et se drapa dans la couverture encore imprégnée de la chaleur de la jeune femme.

0

O

0

Au petit matin, Yuya qui quittait la chambre de Sasuke, lasse, se laissa guider par une délicieuse odeur de tartine grillée qui flottait dans l'air, jusqu'à la cuisine. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir la tête dans le cul. Akira se dirigea au radar vers sa chaise, se prenant les pieds dans barreaux de peu et Tokito dormait à moitié sur la table. Muramasa versa attentivement le contenu d'une cafetière dans quatre tasses à café. Kyo attrapa la sienne au vol et alla s'adosser au frigo. Yuya prit celle qui lui était destinée en soupirant.

-Il l'a prit comment? Demanda Muramasa en tirant une chaise.

-Plutôt bien, je pense... ce sera pire quand il s'apercevra de l'état de sa collection de jeux vidéo, mais pour l'instant…

Yuya eut un petit sursaut en sentant son portable vibrer contre sa hanche. Elle s'éloigna pour ne pas déranger les autres en parlant.

-Tigrou? Murmura t-elle en remarquant le nom marqué sur l'écran. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? S'il est réveillé à cette heure là, c'est qu'il y a un soucis. Tigre? Un problème?

Elle éloigna aussi prestement le combiné de son oreille qu'elle l'avait approché, son tympan sifflant désagréablement. Une fois la diarrhée verbale de son ami épuisée, elle osa enfin répondre aux questions sans peur de perdre irrémédiablement l'audition.

-Oui, oui, on va bien. Je t'assure. Sasuke aussi, oui….chez un ami…non, pas lui, un autre, mais il est dans le coin…on mange bien, oui…un peu…arrête de crier ou je raccroche! …tu sais qui a fait le coup ou pas?…ok, merci…oui, promis, je te rappelle… Bye.

Yuya glissa son portable dans sa poche et retourna dans la cuisine.

-Le clan Mibu, ça vous dit quelque chose? Questionna t-elle en reprenant possession de sa place.

-Un concurrent, grogna Kyo, saisissant où elle voulait en venir. Mais plus pour longtemps. Akira, appelle les autres, on va aller rendre une petite visite à ce cher Kyoshiro.

L'aveugle opina du chef, finissant son café. Muramasa sourit béatement quand il entrevit sa fille toucher timidement la main de leur hôte. Lequel lui rendit son attention.

Kyo ricana et quitta la pièce, son katana en main, suivit de son camarade, gêné.

Cela faisait maintenant trois bonnes heures qu'ils étaient partis. Pour se changer les idées, Tokito avait allumé la radio et se détendait sous la douce voix de Sanada Yukimura, son chanteur préféré. Muramasa, assis à côté d'elle, lisait tranquillement une revue scientifique et Sasuke regardait le mur, plongé dans ses pensées. Morose, Yuya jouait avec un trombone, qu'elle tordait et détordait sans trop y penser. Elle n'avait rien dit à Kyo quand il était parti… Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il était partit, elle le savait. Juste pour montrer qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer aux sacrés du ciel. Mais…

"Et voilà! Encore un coup foutu en l'air!", s'exclamèrent, exaspérées, les hormones. "Tout ça, c'est de votre faute!"

"Bin merde, hein. On pouvait pas savoir, nous", rétorquèrent les neurones, peu amènes. "Et puis, rien ne dit qu'il est mort." 

-"Z'allez la fermer, oui?", songea Yuya, maussade. 

Sur ce, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Yuya sortit son arme, planquée sous un cousin du divan, repérant déjà toutes les sorties possibles. Kyo haussa un sourcil, intrigué par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Le bas de son manteau était noirci, étrangement brûlé.

-Promet-moi de ne plus laisser Hotaru à cinq mètres d'un briquet, Kyo, marmonna Akira.

Le soutenant puisque sa la jambe était ensanglantée, il marcha jusque dans la chambre du garçon, le déposant plus délicatement que ce qu'aurait pu penser Yuya, et le laissant aux soins vigilants de Tokito. Le mafieux s'affala ensuite avec grâce dans le canapé.

Muramasa agrippa gentiment Sasuke par le bras et le traîna dehors, passant outre ses protestations.

-Un des pharmaciens du coin, Kyoshiro est un bon ami. Il devrait pouvoir nous donner quelques petits machins. J'emmène Sasuke!

Et la porte d'entrée claqua. Yuya observa Kyo du coin de l'œil. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude…La livreuse écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux quand elle aperçut une tache rouge s'étendant sur la chemise blanche du brun. Il s'était blessé, ce crétin des Alpes.

-Et ça ne te viendrait pas à l'esprit de te soigner, neuneu?

Elle réquisitionna d'office la place d'à côté et, s'appuyant sur l'autre, souleva le vêtement souillé avec précaution. Une plaie béante s'étendait sur son ventre.

-Ca va se refermer, éluda Kyo, qui ne faisait pourtant rien pour se dégager de l'emprise de Yuya.

-Et moi, je suis Tokugawa Ieyasu. Bouge pas.

La blonde étendit le bras pour s'emparer de la trousse de secours. Cela avait un léger goût de déjà-vu pour elle, et elle se décida de se venger de la douleur autrefois infligée. Une bouteille de saké entamée passa dans son champ de vision. Un morceau de coton en fut imbibé et elle l'appuya sans façon sur la blessure. Elle désinfecta cette dernière avec application et remarqua avec beaucoup de satisfaction que la mâchoire de Kyo s'était crispée tandis qu'elle serrait fortement les bandes autour de son ventre. Sadique, elle s'appuya innocemment sur le haut de la cuisse du blessé pour se redresser. Le regard de Kyo était sombre quand elle le croisa.

-Toi. 

-Quoi, moi? répéta Yuya qui songeait à s'éloigner.

Il l'empoigna par les bras et la retourna pour inverser leur position. Sur le dos, le visage du mafieux à dix centimètres du sien, Yuya du faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas lu mettre un coup de boule bien placé. Kyo fronçait les sourcils, nettement contrarié et prêt à le lui faire payer.

-Tu m'as fait mal, accusa t-il lentement.

-C'était fait pour.

-Ho. Dans ce cas tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que je prenne moi aussi ma revanche…

-Pard…?

Kyo avait baissé la tête et l'avait bâillonné pour ne pas entendre ses reproches. Avec sa bouche. Yuya arrondit les yeux comme des balles de ping-pong et se débattit avant de se raidir, sa blessure à l'épaule l'élançant soudainement sous la souffrance aiguë, elle décontracta la mâchoire et Kyo, prenant ceci comme une invitation, approfondit le baiser. Yuya, qui de toute façon ne pouvait pas bouger, répondit doucement à l'étreinte, puis plus passionnément. Autant y prendre du plaisir, hein! 

"Yeeeaaaah", entonnèrent les hormones et les neurones, balançant canettes de bière, sodas et pop-corn derrière eux, et dansant la java. "Débouchez le champagne, mes frères! Elle l'a FAIT!"

Ils s'enlacèrent plus étroitement, se fouillant, voulant connaître chaque détail du corps de l'autre. yuya ne s'était jamais aussi bien sentie. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Cependant…

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, collés comme des ventouses siamoises? Demanda Sasuke, les paupières mi-closes, suspicieux, ses prunelles jaunes apparaissant près des visages du couple.

-Ick! Fit Yuya en tombant du canapé, stupéfiée.

-FIN-


End file.
